


Весна

by velkhar



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Мёрф слышал, как за те два часа, что он протирал задницу, частью греясь на солнце, частью мёрзнув на ветру и карауля неожиданное возвращение отца и братьев милой Кэтти, она с Коннором успела подготовиться к экзаменам и по стоматологии, и по анатомии, и по физиологии, и по устной латыни. Над произношением ещё предстояло поработать, зато энтузиазма у обоих было хоть отбавляй.





	Весна

Мёрфи перекатил травинку из одного уголка рта к другому. Пожевал безвкусный, зубами и языком размочаленный кончик, откинулся затылком на изгородь. Её камни за день нагрелись на солнце и теперь неохотно отдавали своё тепло. Прислушайся — и услышишь укоризненное: ты-то спать будешь под одеялом, а нам стоять всю ночь в промозглом тумане, умываться утренней росой и надеяться, что завтра не натянет с моря сырых, на грязных овец похожих туч.

Прислушиваться к старым камням Мёрфи не стал: тряхнул головой, пятерней откинул со лба отросшую за зиму чёлку, недовольно поёрзал. Земля ещё не прогрелась, и от долгого сидения на свежей, незапылённой траве мёрзла задница и чесались яйца. Мёрф огляделся, убедился, что на поле и на улочке, скрытой не столько изгородью, сколько разросшимся ракитником, ни души, и с наслаждением поскрёб между ног. 

С каждой минутой Коннора хотелось прибить всё сильнее. 

Мимо пролетел толстый пушистый шмель. Мёрф проследил за ним ленивым взглядом, вынул изо рта травинку и облизал губы. 

Шмель нацелился на крокусы вдовы Грир. С жужжанием протаранил фиолетовый цветок, пополз, перебирая мохнатыми лапками, устроился удобнее. Деловой, серьёзный. 

День был тихий, спокойный, только что ветреный, да издалека доносился колокольный звон. В соседней деревне сегодня играли свадьбу. 

Отец Маккол, не понимая всей прелести родовой вражды, мечтал, чтобы поздравить молодоженов явился весь его маленький приход, поэтому их деревня почти в полном составе собралась и укатила в Бантри на ярмарку. Остались только "захворавшие" от весенней простуды братья Макманусы да приехавшая на каникулы Кэтти О'Доннелл. Ей нужно было готовиться к экзаменам.

Мёрф слышал, как за те два часа, что он протирал задницу, частью греясь на солнце, частью замерзая на ветру и карауля неожиданное возвращение отца и братьев милой Кэтти, она с Коннором успела подготовиться к экзаменам и по стоматологии, и по анатомии, и по физиологии, и по устной латыни. Над произношением ещё предстояло поработать, зато энтузиазма у обоих было хоть отбавляй. 

Потянувшись, Мёрфи сорвал свежую травинку и сунул в рот. Потревоженный шмель вывалился из крокуса и, пьяно поводя крыльями, полетел прочь. Чуть не врезался в поджавший лепестки бутон тюльпана, шарахнулся от пронёсшейся выше него мошки и скрылся в ракитнике по своим чрезвычайно важным шмелиным делам. 

Язык защипало травяной горечью, и Мёрфи сплюнул. Поморщился, разглядывая несчастную травинку, со вздохом прикусил кончик. Курить хотелось дьявольски, но последнюю пачку сигарет унёс в кармане новеньких джинс Коннор. 

Мало того, что засранцу достались и джинсы, и девушка, так ещё и сигареты прихватил. Мёрф его точно прибьёт. 

Это из-за него он сейчас торчал здесь: сидел под окнами едва как неделю побелённого домишки, словно верный пёс, а не гулял среди разноцветных ярмарочных палаток Бантри. А ведь там можно было выпить пива, почесать языками с местными парнями, и — как знать, — отрыть у торговцев пару новых кассет и, если повезет, даже какой-нибудь комикс. В прошлый раз Мёрфу попался потёртый выпуск про Человека-паука. В нём не хватало нескольких страниц, а на кадрах с финальной битвой кто-то подрисовал всем героям рога и хвосты, но история от этого хуже не стала. 

Ма вечно ворчала, что он тратит деньги на всякую ерунду, но копаться в пыльных коробках и ящиках не мешала. Считала, что раз её сыновья достаточно выросли, чтобы на собственные деньги покупать себе сигареты, то на кассеты и комиксы тем более имеют право.

Солнце скрыла гонимая с моря тучка-овечка. Мёрфи поёжился, поднимая взгляд в небо и щурясь. Почувствовал, как что-то ползёт по ноге, хлопнул ладонью. Пальцы нащупали твёрдые хитиновые крылышки. Он закатал заляпанную весенней грязью штанину и вытащил на свет ошалевшую божью коровку. 

— Ну чего тебе? Куда поползла? 

Божья коровка попыталась скрыться в рукаве старого свитера. Мёрфи со смехом сжал её двумя пальцами, дунул, и когда та не взлетела, стряхнул обратно в траву. 

Камни старой изгороди заворчали от ударов растрёпанного ветром ракитника: тонкая ветка мазнула Мёрфа по макушке, и он вздрогнул, зарываясь ладонью в волосы и вытаскивая пару жёлтых лепестков. 

Колокольный звон начал затихать, отдаляться. Выплюнув травинку, Мёрфи поднялся на ноги, отряхнул задницу и сунул голову в приоткрытое окно. 

— Эй, Коннор! 

Торчащая из-под одеяла волосатая нога дёрнулась, Кэтти взвизгнула, а Коннор подхватился, едва не сверзившись со скрипучей кровати, и зарычал:

— Блядь, Мёрф! Свали отсюда!

В довесок ещё и швырнул подушкой. 

До Мёрфи она не достала: шлепнулась с глухим плюхом на пол, и из неё вылетела пара белых пёрышек. Мёрфи перевёл тяжелый взгляд с подушки на встрёпанного, красного от смущения Коннора, мрачно показал ему средний палец и отошёл к изгороди. 

Голос брата из комнаты уговаривал Кэтти вылезти из-под одеяла и посмотреть на него. Часть фраз заглушалась шелестом ракитника и щебетом птиц, а потом Коннор и вовсе перешёл на шёпот, и над чем звонко смеётся Кэтти, Мёрф уже не слышал. Почему-то подумалось, что над ним — Мёрфи — и смеётся. 

Пнув ни в чём не повинные камни, он шмыгнул носом и сунул руки в карманы. 

А, да пошло оно всё. Нахер пошло. И он, Мёрфи, тоже пойдёт. Не нахер, а домой. Надоело. 

Уже у самого дома он свернул на уводящую к холмам тропинку, поёжился от ударившего под дых ветра, но упорно зашагал вперёд и вверх. Мимо с деловым жужжанием пронёсся шмель — тот самый, с которым Мёрф встретился возле дома семьи О'Доннелл, а может и другой. Мало ли на свете шмелей. 

Так они вдвоём и поднимались против холодного весеннего ветра: Мёрфи и шмель. Один из упрямства, другой по своей шмелиной дурости. 

С холма видна была дорога, выходящая к берегу моря, тянущаяся мимо церкви и дальше — до самого Бантри. В ту сторону Мёрфи смотреть не стал, прищурился на серые, ещё не успокоившиеся после весенних бурь волны. Безумный Браун, игнорирующий и свадьбу, и ярмарку в городе, вытащил свою лодчонку с берега и теперь болтался на белых барашках, как дерьмо в проруби. Напевает, небось, какую-нибудь из своих прилипчивых шанти*, старый бес. 

— Что нам делать с пьяным моряком**... — пробормотал Мёрфи и невольно улыбнулся. Мальчишки со всех окрестных деревень сбегались послушать песни и байки ворчливого англичанина, невесть как и когда поселившегося в ирландской глубинке, даром, что родители не пускали и грозили кнутом. Мёрф и Коннор тоже сбегали, а потом ходили по деревне и орали в открытые окна моряцкие кричалки. 

Из воспоминаний его вырвал тихий, за шумом ветра почти не слышный шум мотора. 

Мёрфи развернулся к деревне и с ужасом увидел, как возле дома О'Доннеллов паркуется семейный грузовик и из кузова выбираются братья милой Кэтти. Все, как один, здоровые рыжеволосые лбы — от старших Коннор и Мёрф привыкли прятаться со времён босоногого детства, а младший, которому ещё и пятнадцати не исполнилось, прошлой осенью победил на городских кулачных боях. 

— Прости, Коннор, — перекрестившись, Мёрф бросил короткий взгляд в небо. — Ты был хорошим братом.

Крик Джона О'Доннелла, обнаружившего в постели своей дочери одного из близнецов МакМанусов, заглушил церковный колокол.

**Author's Note:**

> *Шанти - моряцкие песни.  
> **"Что нам делать с пьяным моряком..." - первая строчка шанти "Drunken Sailor". Вы наверняка её где-нибудь слышали: мелодия очень популярна, да и мотивчик прилипчивый.


End file.
